


Hold On

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [401]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Related, Character Death, Death Fic, Gen, Hurt Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You wrote a fic where sam and Jo switched places. Can you do a part 2 for the scene Ellen held Jo then jo died and Ellen blue the building up. Please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold On

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to [On The Brink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630413) (346) (which is also Wincest-centered)

Sam grunted as Ellen came to sit down by him, holding her son close.

“Hey Mom.” Sam said softly.

“You just keep holdin’ on, Sam.” Ellen said, pushing Sam’s hair back, and kissing his forehead. “You just keep doing that.”

“Sure thing….don’t know how much longer I can though…”

“Don’t say that.” Ellen said softly, voice shaky, but she wasn’t going to cry in front of Sam.

“Hey, it’ll be OK, Mom.” Sam said, reaching with his free hand and grabbing the hand that wasn’t holding the detonator. “We’ll be OK.”

Ellen nodded, shutting her eyes, and curling around her son.

“We’ll be OK, Mom.” Sam said. “I know we will.”

Hopefully we’ll take these damned hounds out in the process.” Ellen murmured.

“Totally.” Sam grinned, looking down at Ellen. Ellen opened her eyes, looking at Sam, seeing how pale he was. “Our plan’s fool-proof. We’ll get ‘em.”

“Sure hope so.” Ellen said. “You still hanging on?”

“‘M tryin’ Mom.”

“You just keep doing that Sam.” Ellen said. “Keep doing that.”

Loud barking happened, and Ellen’s gaze turned to the front of the store, where the Hellhounds were trying to get in. Jo and Dean were long gone by now, leaving Sam and Ellen, and Ellen shook, hand ready on the detonator.

“Come on you bastard dogs. Get in here. You got a nasty surprise waitin’.” Ellen growled. The hounds barked and howled again, and Ellen let out a shaky breath. “Sam, you and me, we’ll get through this, and we’ll see each other later, won’t we?” Ellen asked, turning back to Sam.

She saw Sam slumped against the table they were at, and Ellen’s heart seemed to stop.

“Sam?” She asked softly, feeling inevitable tears welling up. “Sam?”

No response.

“I love you baby. I love you. I’ll look around for you when I join ya, I promise.” Ellen said, feeling a tear run down her face. “I love you Sam.”

The growling and the barking and the howling got louder, and the glass started to break. Ellen turned back to the noise, watching the glass crack, and finally break through.

“Come and get it, ugly bastards. This is for Sam.”

And Ellen hit the detonator.


End file.
